gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Tyson
Mike Tyson is a retired boxer and was formerly undisputed heavyweight champion of the world until a real-life Little Mac came and took the title from him. But non-video game stuff is off-topic, so this page will discuss his exploits in his two video games- Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! and Mike Tyson's Intergalactic Power Punch, the true sequel. Background Mike Tyson is the final boss of, you guessed it, Mike Tyson's Punch Out!!. But only that version. You see, he had a contract with Nintendo. However, he was later replaced by Mr. Dream, a whitewashed version of him with a different head (from Dream Land, apparently; no relation to Kirby). For some reason, people think that this was because Tyson was arrested, but that actually had nothing to do with it (see, Nintendo has no problem with promoting games with convicts). No, this was because his contract with Nintendo expired... and then Nintendo wasn't interested in renewing it because he was arrested, but that's irrelevant. However, the contract expiration did put a dent in the sequel, Mike Tyson's Intergalactic Power Punch. Which is really too bad, but there's no point in mourning over it because that's in the next section, and this is this section. In the Games He serves as the main antagonist of Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. Provided you don't press start on the title screen so that you can see the intro, he's hyped up as the guy you're fighting right from the start. And even if you do press start, his name is plastered onto the title, so provided you're not an, you still know what you're up against. Actually, no, you don't. Because he has multiple punches that can down you in one hit (based on his real life right uppercut), and he takes a lot of hits before finally going down even once. Basically, he fights in a manner reminiscent of his real life strategy- he'd ault you with a barrage of punches for a good chunk of the match. If you'd survive, he'd calm down (due to being weaker and tired), and he wouldn't be as bad. Of course, most people didn't make it that far. The barrage alone is enough to cause a huge problem, and then don't get me started on the save codes. That was an O, not a 0! He's also a really good sport when you beat him- he congratulates you! Now for the sequel. Mike Tyson (not to be confused with the scrub known as Mark Tyler, who does not exist) boasts that no one can stop him. However, an alien picks this up, so he abducts Tyson to have him compete with the best boxers in the universe to protect his title. This game is amazing for two reasons- that you play as Tyson himself, and that Tyson wins and protects his title (because otherwise you wouldn't play as him). Character He is quite vicious. Also he's a good sport. The games didn't give him much of a character, really. I mean, he's boastful, and he likes to be seductive during a fight because he winks at you, but that's really not much to go on. Even the Koopalings have more characterization than that. Moveset Potential Tyson has a lot of punches, but if Little Mac can work, there's no way he couldn't as well. You were expecting an ear-biting joke, weren't you? Well, too bad! This wiki is more sophisticated than that, and a page talking about how awesome yet seductive Mike Tyson is doesn't need that. Gallery Tyson 2.png|Looks pretty intimidating, no? Tyson 3.jpg|Expect to see this a lot. Tyson 4.jpg|You know you're getting the real version, and not some cheap knockoff, with this. Tyson 6.jpg|If you've successfully made it this far, then congratulations, you officially need to go outside. Tyson 7.jpg|Due to hardware limitations, this is the most intense shot you can get in that game. Tyson 8.jpg|As if you'd really last that long. Tyson 9.png|Once more, expect to see this a lot. You're not getting a single hit in on him (especially not that early). Tyson 10.jpg|Compare his record to Mac's. Mac isn't even getting close to 20, so there's no way he's going to stand a chance anyway. Tyson 11.jpg|If you have this, then you're officially a bad enough dude to rescue the president. Tyson 12.png|The box. Tyson 13.jpg|Just in case you didn't have enough proof that this was real. Tyson 14.gif|Mac is his only loss. Are you sure that's not a fluke? Seems like it should be no losses. Trivia *Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! is undoubtedly the most popular and best-known game in the series, despite being neither the first nor the last. Most people recognized Little Mac from that game, and the majority of complaints toward the Wii version were that Mike Tyson wasn't going to be in it (though these stopped once everyone realized both that the Wii version was amazing and that Mr. Sandman was given some of Tyson's traits). Even though there was another game between (plus two before and a spin-off) the NES and Wii versions (not counting the one with Mr. Dream), Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! is the one that left the biggest legacy. *No, he did not steal Mac's bike - that was Doc Louis training Mac. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Punch-Out Characters Category:Champion of the People Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:People Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Controversial